


More Than A Massage

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Furry, Heavy BDSM, Sex Toys, Spanking, Suspension, Threesome - F/F/F, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.When Gina gets a ticket for a free massage and spa day, she doesn't realize she's walking right into the hands of two ponies ready to completely dominate her.





	More Than A Massage

Gina had won the spa trip through a contest that she hadn’t remembered entering; she had checked her mail that morning to find the letter wrapped in a golden envelope accompanied with a beautifully embroidered card that bore silver embossing that promised “an afternoon of luxury massage, pampering, and relaxation.” She would normally be a little more suspicious of the envelope, but it promised a service normally worth a few hundred dollars for free, and Gina had been particularly stressed out lately. The last thing that she would be complaining about any time soon would be a free relaxation service, and after a little debate, she called to schedule an appointment after all. She could hardly afford to be suspicious when she’d heard good things about the massage parlor in question, and she figured she’d be a fool to not take up such a substantially generous offer.

The masseuse office wasn’t particularly sketchy, just one of those smaller practices that one didn’t find on the main road in a city, put off to the side in a smaller shopping center that had a little waiting lobby in the front and a few separate rooms down a hallway to the back of the business. The office didn’t seem to be too busy, since the other rooms were silent and she was greeted in the front by two anthro ponies. She couldn’t help but wonder if they were sisters; one was pink with a soft pastel shock of blue hair with a blue tail—the other was blue, but was accented in the same soft pink colors as the other pony, and the two looked very much like inversions of one another. Their hips were wide with somewhat more petite breasts, and Gina flushed lightly as she followed them both back to one of the massage rooms. They were unbelievably pretty. 

“So, what are you?” the pink-haired one asked, taking note of Gina’s interesting fur color and wings. The topic was light conversation, and she didn’t find the rather blunt question rude as she moved to strip down. It was one of those massage parlors where she’d be laying topless down with a towel over her hips, and so she wasn’t too shy about stripping down in front of them. 

“I’m a gryphon and white tiger hybrid,” Gina explained, a smile rising to her lips as she dropped her pants and folded them nearby. 

“Oh, lovely. How unique,” the blue-haired one added, making it not-so-obvious that she was checking out their guest form behind. "My name is Lotus, and my partner is Aloe." Gina missed Lotus's glance, moving from where she’d folded her clothing to the side to lay down on her stomach, exhaling softly as she got herself comfortable while the two masseuses got ready for her massage. She’d never had two work on her at once before, and the thought of having four hands working her skin rather than two sounded interesting and unique. She felt the smooth press of fingers against her wings first, before spreading to her back, rubbing a strange, sweet smelling oil into her fur as they started to work her muscles gently. 

She relaxed, exhaling softly as she started to feel them move her wings, folding them neatly. “Don’t mind us. We’re just going to pull these back against the way,” the pink haired one chimed gently, with a smile working across her expression. Gina relaxed again, her brows furrowing for a moment as she felt them wrap a bar over her wings and under her wings. It felt a little strange to restrain them firmly, but if that was what they had to do to make sure they could continue on with the session, then she didn’t want to question them or make their job any harder. It was a free massage, after all, and Gina was just grateful and glad that she was getting it. 

Their roaming fingers continued, working into the muscles of her thighs until they reached her ankles. “We’re just going to use this device to help work the muscles of your calf a little more, so they can loosen up a bit,” the blue haired one mentioned from her lower area, and she could feel the cold press of some kind of steel around her ankles. 

“Um, sure thing.” She mumbled, not moving, though she could feel the other pony move up to her sides. From under the table, the masseuse pulled up an extension to the table—two flat arm rests, which she guided Gina’s arms to spread out on. 

“This’ll loosen your posture a little so we can work your arms a little easier.” Aloe explained, rubbing the back of Gina’s arms as she made sure she spread her arms out against the extensions until it looked like her body was in a perfect “T” shape, apart from her wings being bound above her. Strangely enough, her ankles were bound separately, keeping them tied to the bed, which she hadn’t realized actually split down the middle. For now, they kept the bottom part of the massage bed pressed together, keeping her legs together for the time being, and her ass pressed to the air, the only more intimate part of her exposed for now. 

“Gotcha,” Gina mumbled, her eyes still closed as she let the two continue to work on massaging her slowly. The silver cuffs now binding down her ankles to the table were tight, but she didn’t question it, feeling the way it made the back of her legs burn just a little. It was the sensation that she’d expected, from Lotus’s mention on how it would make her muscles stretch. 

Then she heard the rattling of the cuffs at her wrists as Aloe moved more restraints upwards, snapping one around her wrist and then connecting it to the table, just as Lotus also moved up and connected another to her other wrist, and it securely fastened all of her limbs down to the table. It was only now that Gina started to get a little suspicious, her brows furrowing a bit as she lifted her head to regard the two of them with some confusion. 

“Um, is this how things are supposed to go? This feels a little more like you’re tying me down instead of massaging me and making sure I relax,” she ventured, looking a little concerned as the two smiled at her regardless. There was something a little condescending about the look though, something a little malicious in their pleasant demeanors, and it made her a little nervous. She began to pull at the bindings, finding that they held her fast in place with little to no movement allowed beyond basic squirming.

“Of course,” Lotus said, and from under the table, she produced a gag. “We wouldn’t want you moving around, would we? This is exactly how things are supposed to go.” She slid the back part of it easily over Gina’s head, positioning the ball of it firmly in Gina’s mouth before the anthro could venture any further to question or protest. Since Gina’s arms were bound, there was no way for her to struggle or refuse the gag, and now that their new toy was silenced and heavily bound to the table, the two ponies looked up across her to one another, smiles still written onto their faces. 

“If you let me have the first round,” Lotus suggested with a little wink, “I’ll let you use the feather on her afterwards?” 

Aloe tapped her chin for a moment, debating over the offer that seemed more tempting than anything else at the moment. She had let Lotus go first the last few times on their clients, but if Lotus was offering to let her use one of her favorite methods as a follow up to whatever the other pony was planning, it was a fair trade. “Deal,” Aloe answered, moving to the cabinet and shelf on the far side of the room. Gina hadn’t paid attention to it upon arrival, thinking that it just held their supplies and equipment for adjustments and massages. Now, however, she could see Aloe opening the cabinet to show all manner of devices similar to the ones that she’d been restrained with, and worse. A shiver of alarm, and just a little fear, slid through her. 

“Now now. No peeking,” Lotus instructed, moving to tilt her head back towards the other side of the room—despite a little struggling from Gina, who was working against her binds. This made Lotus’s brows furrow, and without warning, the pony pulled back to rip Gina’s towel away, before bringing her hand back to land a hard, loud smack against the anthro’s ass. Gina’s quick struggling stilled almost immediately, freezing as a little squeak slipped through the gag from her throat, her eyes widening for a moment. Lotus seemed delighted from the response, a smirk crossing her features as the mare moved forward, reaching beneath the table to pull out a small hand-whip, out of Gina’s eyesight. With how she was laid on her stomach, facing forward, her vision was limited—just how the ponies liked their guests. The less they could see, the less they were likely to freak out about what might happen to them, since they couldn’t see the variety of toys and other devices that the ponies might use against them.

Gina kept squirming just a little, and this was punished when Lotus pulled back, and smacked the flog hard against the hybrid’s soft ass. It drew another sharp yelp from Gina, who didn’t expect to be smacked with something that wasn’t a hand again so soon, and following that, there came another smack. Pain blossomed through her ass cheeks and down her sensitive thighs, and as Lotus continued to lay into spanking her with the whip, she changed it off regularly with smacking her full ass with her hand as well. It was only after tears were falling freely from Gina’s eyes, running over her feathered cheeks and beak from the pain did the pony cease with the loud smacks, watching her sit there and shiver for a moment, before Lotus rubbed the almost bruised ass slowly, tutting softly. 

Once she grew tired of the flog, Lotus set it aside and instead began to use primarily just her hand. Each time she would pull her hand back, Gina would flinch as if that would be enough to stop the blow form landing, and each time, Lotus waited until just the exact moment when Gina would unclench or relax a bit before the pony would bring her hand down in full force, making the hybrid’s ass bounce from the impact. Lotus continued this until she could feel her own hand tingling from how many times she’d spanked the nearly sobbing avian, noticing how her ass seemed to be a bit swollen from the repeated impacts. She didn’t want to actually damage their afternoon toy, and so she finally massaged the tingles from her hand and settled back to look Gina in the face. 

Gina looked at her, tear stricken, though it seemed that Lotus wasn’t quite satisfied yet. 

“Are you going to be a good girl now? No more squirming and struggling? If you’re good, then I won’t have to do that again,” Lotus cooed softly, and desperate to avoid anything that would cause that same pain again, Gina was quick to nod, shaking her head up and down as quickly as possible to agree. She knew that angering the two would only wind up causing similar pain again, and the last thing she wanted to do was feel the snap of that flog or rough hand against her plush bottom again. She didn’t think she could bear that pain for much longer than what she’d already experienced it for, so she just whimpered softly and agreed to the best of her ability. 

“Aw, you made her cry,” Aloe complained softly, moving to wipe the tears away from her cheeks before she tutted, shooing off Lotus to go prepare her own next turn while Aloe lifted the same feather that Lotus had promised to let her use earlier in exchange for letting her take the first turn. Gina didn’t know what Aloe was going to do with that feather, but there was a certain anxiousness building at the very idea of it, after how the spanking had left her swollen and wincing at even the lightest brush of cool air over the curve of her bottom. 

Instead of causing any stabbing or further pain, though, there was simply a slow, feather-light brush of friction that made her muscles jump in little pulses, and she choked on a noise that was nearly a laugh. She didn’t want to make any sound against what they instructed her to do, but Aloe made a soft shooshing noise to sooth her worries over staying quiet, and gave a little grin. “Does it feel good? Do you want to laugh?” She asked, stroking the feather down the side of her breasts, just up to her armpit as she circled it there, and Gina snorted as she tried to hold back another laugh. “It’s okay. I won’t get mad if you laugh,” Aloe soothed, her eyes bright with amusement as she brushed the large feather there, though once again, Gina managed to keep herself mostly quiet. Pressing her lips together, the pony looked on with some disappointment at the hybrid’s resolve to stay quiet, obviously thinking that it was some kind of trap to get her to make noise. 

Deciding that the armpits weren’t going to lead to her desired, satisfactory results, Aloe twirled the feather elaborately slowly in her fingers once more, circling it in the hybrid’s armpit before she dragged it dreadfully slowly down Gina’s side. She zig-zagged it along the way, swirling in wide arches after she took sharp turns with it. She could tell that it was tickling the hybrid more than Gina had anticipated possible, because her breathing had turned into short gasps, making her sides pulse as her breaths shook in her rib cage, barely escaping without making some sort of soft whine of a noise. She was gasping for air, but still refusing to vocalize her laughter, and that was clearly starting to get on Aloe’s nerves just a tad. She had never had anyone outright refuse to laugh at her ministrations, though she was also blaming the fact that Lotus had taken the first turn, making the girl ache and fear for what they were doing. 

Aloe made her displeasure with Lotus obvious, sulking at the other pony from across the room, and Lotus feigned mock offense at Aloe’s scowl. “Sooorry,” Lotus announced. “It’s not my fault that she’s being stubborn. Here, I’ll help you and make up for it,” she cooed, moving over to Gina’s paws, brushing her fingers teasingly over the curves of Gina’s bare, exposed ankles at first, before dragging them briskly but barely making contact downwards. Then, she brushed all of them forward at once, wriggling them against the bottom of Gina’s paws without mercy or hesitation for the sensation that she knew it would cause the restrained girl. All at once, Gina’s tear-reddened eyes widened as she started to squirm again with renewed vigor, nearly choking against the gag as she writhed and squirmed, offered no reprieve from the feather brushing along her side nor the fingers assaulting the bottoms of her paws. Her tears started to well all over again, but for a far, far different reason, her eyes shining like glass as she gasped. 

With the laughs that were now struggling to escape around the gag and her throat, she was having trouble breathing, her cheeks flushing under the sheen of her feathers. No matter how deeply she tried to breathe through the nose slits of her beak, she couldn’t get in a deep enough breath before it was forced, shaking and unhinged from her lungs once more on the waves of muffled laughter that she couldn’t quite get out. 

“There we go,” Aloe mumbled in satisfaction, watching as her lungs heaved and expanded rapidly with each breath only to collapse again in the shaking giggles and borderline snorts that escaped around her restraints and gags, little squeals slipping free. It seemed like any pain that might have been lingering from the brutal spanking that she’d gotten earlier had faded from her mind in lieu of the maddening tickling that was making her nearly howl with laughter, but the poor girl was just desperate for some sort of relief from the tickling just as she had been desperate for relief from the spanking. The ponies seemed to be experts at pushing her to her very limits until she thought she might go mad from pain or the sensation of tickling and then backing off just at the last second. Lotus smirked next to her paws as Aloe let the feather trail down the curve of her back between her wings leisurely, not too ticklish of a spot, but enough to remind her that they could just as easily resume that particular activity if they so pleased. 

She took the few moments of relief to take great, big gulping breaths of air—or as much as she could around the gag, before finding herself wary of their motives again. She didn’t know why they had stopped, or for how long, considering the two were sharing particularly meaningful looks between one another as they worked. She had no idea of the things they were planning, though they seemed to be at a small impasse; Aloe had had her turn, but Lotus had helped her with said turn, so they weren’t sure if they wanted to go through the next little torment they had prepared for her together or if it was Lotus’s turn, or if Aloe should get the next round just because her own had been spoiled in the meantime. She didn’t want to quite stop her tickling yet, but she knew that they had a limited time to work with their client, and she didn’t want to waste it all doing one thing. So, with a somewhat dramatic sigh, she swirled the feather along Gina’s bottom once more, causing a few shivers that were a mixture of throbbing ache still from her spanking, but also a strange sensitive feeling of shivers that ran up her spine and for a moment, it made the wings of her feathers fluff just a bit. 

“I think she liked that,” Aloe hummed aloud, her expression warming with amused delight over the strange little shiver, though she slid the feather aside, brushing her fingers down her sides still in a way that had Gina inhaling sharply. It wasn’t with a laugh, not yet, though it was close enough to let Aloe know that she had almost drawn the noise out of her. Aloe gave a little giggle, before she pulled back. “We can share the next turn. Go ahead and get the head gear,” she noted to Lotus, adding a polite little request tone to her words so the other domme wouldn’t think that she was being commanding or demanding of her as well. They had to play with tone very carefully in this mindset to avoid becoming competitive rather than cooperative. 

Lotus gave a little smirk, moving to their little supply room while Aloe settled about an entirely different task. 

“If you move,” Aloe warned, a little more severity in her voice, “We’ll punish you much worse. Just because I’m untying you doesn’t mean you get to move without my permission.”

Gina, shaking as she gave a little nod, took a deep breath. She didn’t want to incur the wrath of either of the two ponies. She’d though that the Aloe one would be a little nicer consider her ‘torment’ had just been tickling, but after hearing the threat in her voice, she wasn’t sure she wanted to cross her, either. So she stayed absolutely still when Aloe moved behind her, parting the split-bed behind her, spreading her legs wide. It exposed Gina’s genitals completely, making the hybrid flush with shame, though Aloe wasn’t stopping there. She untied one leg slowly, reaching up above her to pull some hidden cable down from the wall, which she secured to the re-binding of Gina’s ankle. It was tight, and though she wasn’t tied to the table anymore, she knew that the extend of movement she’d have would be awkwardly swaying her leg from where it was tied to the cable in the ceiling. Aloe followed the same with her other leg, securing it with another cable. The position kept her legs spread and vulnerable, but she wasn’t sure she understood what was happening. They could have simply kept her legs tied to the spread table for this, though Aloe wasn’t done there. She had far too many things to do to keep still, and she continued on upwards to her waist, where her sneaky, tickling fingers slid under her stomach to secure a slightly larger strap, one that had the same cable hooks on either of her sides. There were little metal fastenings there, but Aloe did nothing to unbind her wings, which were aching slightly by then but not truly enough to be a real discomfort. Gina could hear the soft, metal clicks as the rings were attached, though there was nothing to actually lift her yet, and her confusion persisted. 

Finally, Aloe moved onto her wrists, separating them one by one from the bindings on the table, and then lifting them slightly to meet the metal fastenings that descended from the same cables in the ceiling. She hadn’t noticed them handing when she’d first come in, but she realized that they must be attached to some harness somewhere; when she moved her wrist slightly, she could feel the shudder in the framework in the ceiling connected to her wrist and feel it clank through the cables around her ankles as well. They were all a part of the same device, from what she could tell, though she couldn’t quite discern the actual use for it just yet. The cuffs around each wrist and each ankle were heavy duty though, just as strong and thick as the binds that had trapped her to the table in the first place—a hefty bondage-grade leather that offered no leeway for movement unless the master allowed it. 

“Is it ready?” Aloe questioned as she snapped the last cable to Gina’s wrists, securing the last of her limbs away from the hope of freedom. 

“Yes, just getting the last strap adjusted now,” Lotus replied, and wandered back over to the pair of them with a strange head-device in her hands. It seemed to be connected via a set of straps, made from the same leather that was wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Despite Gina’s clear confusion, Lotus didn’t bother explaining the device at all, knowing that she’d find out soon enough. “Undo the gag for me for now,” Lotus requested of her partner, before looking down to give Gina a stern, harsh glance. “Not a word,” she instructed, frowning firmly. “If you make a sound, I’ll spank you again.” 

Another spanking was the last thing that Gina wanted, and so when Aloe moved behind her to unstrap and unsnap the gag that had been keeping her noises muffled for so long, she kept herself silent. With the gag out of the way, Lotus moved forward to start to fit the head-piece on, and only then did she realize that it had multiple functions and moving pieces. First of all, a new bit was slipped into her beak; unlike the gag, it wasn’t designed to keep her mouth obstructed or silent. It had the opposite effect: apart from the spot where it slid into the corners of her beak, keeping her from biting down or closing her mouth around it, it had a circular hole right at the center, pressing down on her tongue and making it lay flat in her mouth, while giving a full, easy access to her throat. Once that was secured in her mouth, the rest of the moving parts of the gear came into play. Lotus lifted the front part of it, slipping it over her beak and using the two small plugs there to plug her nostrils, making her breath from her mouth alone. It continued upwards until a thick strip of leather served as a blindfold, covering her eyes. Unlike a normal blindfold, which would be just thin enough to perhaps see through or around, the leather prevented her from even opening her eyes under the tight binding, and she had no choice but to let it press flush to her eyelids, preventing her from trying to blink or sneak a peek.

She had thought that the process would end there, but it seemed that the little harness hugging her face was meant to keep her from using any of her senses; the final two plugs were pressed into her ears, hidden under her feathers and barely visible little audial holes. Once all of the plugs, blindfolds, and straps were in place, Lotus moved the last of the strap to snap it behind her head. After a little adjustment, it was tucked and belted into place, secured by the brush of fingers at the base of her skull, though that was all that she could tell as far as where Lotus’s fingers were. The harness had blocked all of her senses, apart from the barest sense of taste that she could get each time she was forced to inhale from her mouth considering her nose had been plugged. Aloe glanced over, making sure that the head piece was actually secure, not necessarily doubting Lotus’s skill in adapting the harness to someone’s face, but out of her own interest to brush her fingers gingerly against the straps there as well. Satisfied with the tightness of each strap and the way Gina’s head would linger slightly after the touch, Aloe pulled back to leave Gina laying there with no way to see, hear, or smell currently. 

The sensory deprivation would only increase from there. Aloe reached under the table, pressing a small button that was out of sight. There was a little bit of an electric hum in the roof, which Gina couldn’t hear but she could feel through the cables connected to her limbs, and suddenly the wires began to lift her. There was a discomfort in her limbs as the cables pulled her up by her extremities, but the bindings around her chest kept her from bending downwards. Slowly, her connection and weight against the table under her was lifted. Lotus reached under her, grabbing the table and pulling it off to the side, leaving it out of the way and finally fully leaving Gina suspended there in the air, her bindings being the only things connected to her still. 

Left in a world of darkness, silence, and no physical stimulation of her weight against the table, Gina was left floating in the suspension. Her breathing was short, with the pressure of the restraints on her chest, but she couldn’t tell when the next touch would come from. It was a little alarming, considering Aloe was fond of brushing her fingers over more sensitive parts of her body—along the back of her knees, the inside of her elbow and wrist, along her inner thigh. That was particularly alarming, since she wasn’t used to being exposed, and suddenly feeling the warm touch so close to her slit was enough to make her jump more than feeling a touch on the back of her leg. Lotus even teasingly got in a smack of her hand against Gina’s bottom, making the suspended hybrid sway slowly in the air, unable to stop herself or the momentum that the strike had caused. There was a small cry of surprise that followed, though, since her throat was no longer obstructed by the gag, and that drew Lotus’s attention.  
Another smack followed, while the pony tutted. “Didn’t I tell her not to make a sound?” She questioned, looking up to her partner with a small, skeptical glance. 

“You did,” Aloe replied, a shift of delight in her words as she looked on, anticipating on what Lotus would do in response to Gina’s little cry. Lotus wandered back over to their small storage of supplies, and after a moment, she pulled free a large dildo. It was easily four inches thick across, and nearly nine inches long, something no one would feasibly be able to take easily, though she reached back in to grab a slightly smaller one, only eight inches long but just as thick. Both were ridiculously glittery, firm plastic that wouldn’t give too much sway or buckle in their hands while they were using it on their sub, and the shorter one had a built in vibe at the base of the toy, with three different speeds that could be used. 

“You can put this between her thighs after I get this down her throat,” Lotus offered, lifting her brows to shoot Aloe a suggestive little smirk. Aloe clasped the smaller, vibrating toy with delight after it was offered, glancing to Gina, who was starting to slowly sway with a few uncomfortable wiggles, wondering if she had been abandoned in the room. She had no way of telling how high up she was in the air, or if there was anyone even still around her. It was both unnerving and alarming to realize that she had no idea how long she’d be there for, or if she’d been forgotten—but that was quickly resolved when Lotus moved to her front, and opened the little inner-metal circle of her current “gag,” stretching it wider with a little gear on the side, making her mouth forcefully open further. 

A few drips of saliva welled at the lower part of her beak, dripping over as her tongue stayed pressed flat, though it seemed that had no effect on her saliva. Lotus teased the head of the sex toy against her tongue for a moment, getting it slick with her spit so it’d be easy to force it deeper. Little by little, Lotus started to push the dildo in slowly, first hitting the back of Gina’s tongue and making the muscle flex oddly against the now-warm metal holding her mouth open. Then, slowly, Lotus started to push the toy inwards, past the back of her tongue and then hitting her soft palate, followed by tapping gently against her uvula, using the saliva of her mouth to further wet the toy so it didn’t get stuck against any dry patches and cause any unnecessary friction. Lotus liked a smooth transition between pushing it deeper and throat fucking her guests with the toy, so hitting a dry patch would be unfavorable at best. She spun the toy slowly in Gina’s mouth, slicking it from all sides. Gina could only recognize the vague taste of plastic, hinted with strawberry at the tip where Lotus had put just a drop of lube on it. She didn’t want to make it easy on Gina, but the taste tended to make people salivate a little more; Lotus was making her provide her own lubricant, starting to pull the toy from her mouth before shoving it back in each time, a little deeper with each thrust and flick of her wrist. 

She couldn’t help her eagerness, starting to grind it hard against her tongue, watching as Gina struggled to try and accommodate the extra size as the bulbous head of the squishy, fake cock began to penetrate the tight ring of her throat. She couldn’t adapt to the size, because each time she would start to swallow around it to try and clear some of the excess saliva, Lotus took advantage of the moment and shoved the toy deeper, making her struggle to work her throat muscles around the toy. Coupled with the plugs in her nose keeping her from breathing there, it wasn’t long until the shove of the toy started to go deeper, completely obscuring the only airway that Gina had left. 

There was struggling then as the asphyxiation started, and the hybrid was unable to breathe, trying to relax her throat muscles around the large insertion to try and get in a few gasps of air otherwise. When this proved unsuccessful, her squirming began. Lotus tutted, lifting her brows at the display of Gina trying to struggle for air, even as Lotus pushed the toy over half way down her throat, only a few, precious inches still remaining with her lips wrapped snugly around it. She wasn’t senseless, she knew how long someone could go without air before they started to pass out, and after counting out every few seconds, she would pull the toy free to allow Gina to take a few, gasping, desperate gulps of air before shoving it deeper than it had been when she’d pulled it out initially. Both ponies could see the toy bulging in Gina’s throat as she struggled to swallow around it lest it hit her gag reflex, though the vision only seemed to excite Aloe rather than stir and faux feelings of concern. Lotus continued until Gina was nearly delirious with lack of air, gasping faintly, though the strange lightheadedness that accompanied the asphyxiation had left her seemingly a little wet between her thighs as well, a shocking display of incidental arousal. Gina didn’t mean to have her body react in such a way, but it seemed that regardless, her pussy was slick and warm when Aloe moved between her thighs, dragging her fingers against her entrance. 

There was a much more noticeable wriggle of shock as a result, since she hadn’t known which of the ponies was shoving the toy down her throat, and she hadn’t been aware that they were both still in the room. The touch was unexpected and made her jump, but because she moved so much, Aloe pulled her hand back and gave a firm smack to her still-sore bottom, making Gina give a soft whine around the toy in her mouth, tears pricking to the corners of her eyes. Aloe wasn’t as fond of spanking as Lotus was, but watching the way the hybrid’s curved ass bounced and wiggled in response to the blunt force was satisfying regardless. She didn’t allow herself to be distracted from it too much, since it had the desired effect on impact; Gina’s wriggling stopped immediately, the little whimper sounding afterwards from her throat. Now freed from concern that she would make their sub jump around in surprise again, Aloe continued, tracing her fingers up the slightly ticklish inside of her thighs, sending shivers down her legs but not enough to disturb their other actions on her body. While Aloe would have otherwise taken the time to relish the feeling and watch Gina squirm from the soft, subtle touches, she was far more distracted by the possibility of what was to come. 

Shoving the toy until there was only an inch hanging from her mouth still, blocking her airway completely, Lotus lifted her hands to gingerly unplug her ears, leaning in close so she could blow against her audio-holes and the feathers covering them. Gina almost jumped again from the sudden sensation of her hearing returning, flooding her otherwise silent and dark world that had consumed her from the moment they’d affixed the harness to her head, making her give a soft groan of surprise and desperation for another gulp of air. 

“Don’t cum until I tell you to.” Lotus commanded, her tone firm. “Do you understand me?” 

Gina gave a strangled, choked, “Mm-hmm.” The toy in her throat was too thick to actually nod her head, keeping her throat straight from how far it was rammed down her esophagus. With her acknowledgement confirmed, and her face starting to heat from the blood rushing to her head from lack of air, Lotus plugged her ears again and gave her a brief moment of respite by pulling the dildo out so she could take a few deep breaths before the toy was pushed in the hole again. By now, the motions and the stimulation against her tongue had her overproducing saliva, which dripped slowly down the bottom portion of her beak, falling in splattering droplets to the ground below.  
With Lotus getting the confirmation that Aloe wanted, Aloe finally lifted the toy she’d gotten as well, starting to brush it along the hybrid’s slick lower lips to wet the tip. The muscles of Gina’s thighs tensed for a moment as she tried to keep from jumping in shock at the unexpected sensation. Aloe was a little more impatient than Lotus though, and it wasn’t long of the stroking and grinding of the toy against her lubricated pussy, spreading Gina’s arousal on the toy before she started to press the head of it to her tight entrance. 

The moment the vibrator pressed into her, inch by inch at first, also happened to coincide with one of the few, precious seconds that she had to breathe from Lotus pulling the toy out of her mouth. She let out a soft gasp lined with nearly a whine attached, and that was what had Lotus pushing the toy back in before she could even get another full breath. “Ah, ah,” Lotus chided, even knowing that Gina couldn’t hear her. “If you have time to whine you have more than enough time to breathe, don’t you?” The words came out sickly sweet, mocking more than anything, but it was a performative show to make herself and Aloe feel better about their positions for the time being.

Aloe took inspiration by the taunting of her partner, and used one hand to brush her thumb tauntingly against the hybrid’s clit, making a much more noticeable shiver rush up her spine, while Aloe pressed her palm to the bottom of the toy, pushing it deeper without offering the same in-and-out friction that Lotus had given at the mouth. While Aloe pushed a few more inches in, nearly bottoming out to the base of the toy, Lotus had managed to coax the last inch past Gina’s lips with a few more thrusts of her own. Gina felt her world spinning in the darkness from the lack of air but also from the heat that was building between her thighs. Only when the toy had nearly bottomed out did Aloe wrap the fingers of one hand around it and start to pull slowly, only about half way, before she pushed it right back in. This slow, deliberate action was repeated, until the thumb not occupied with rubbing circles against Gina’s clip lifted to the three-speed action—but Aloe didn’t bother with the two lowest speeds, no. She amped it up immediately to the third speed, drawing a shrill sound from Gina again against the dildo down her throat. The movement of Lotus thrusting the toy down her throat and Aloe thrusting it between her thighs was making the hybrid sway in the wires, her breasts bouncing softly under her suspended body. 

Aloe gave a little laugh of delight at the response, pressing the toy back fully into Gina’s wet snatch, tilting her wrist upwards to press the vibrator flush to Gina’s g-spot. Making Gina whine and keen against the cock in her throat was satisfying, but Aloe was impatient, and she wanted to see Gina undone soon with their time running out. Her pressure against her clit increased, and it was clear that Gina was squirming again not in distress, but to try and ward off the strength of her impending orgasm. She was near stunned from lack of air and the pleasure running thick through her system, and Lotus finally pulled the oversized toy from her throat, leaving her panting raggedly while the pony reached up to then unplug her ears as well. 

“Please,” Gina managed to rasp, barely able to speak around the metal holding her mouth open. 

“Wait for it,” Lotus instructed slowly, whispering against her ear once more. “Wait…” The smacking of Aloe slamming the vibrator in her wet pussy echoed in the room, the first thing other than Lotus’s voice that Gina could hear. “Wait for it….” Lotus repeated, watching as Gina was driven into a state of desperate overstimulation, wetness clear under her blindfold as she did her best to hold off cumming, until suddenly and forcefully, Lotus gripped the feathers at the back of her head and hissed in her ear: “Cum for us. Cum now.” 

The order came with a flood of relieve as Gina arched softly, crying out against the gag as she came against the vibrating toy, dripping with her slick fluids as Aloe left the vibrator in her, making the hybrid shudder in overstimulated afterglow, groaning softly before the ponies began to lower her from the cables. They set her gingerly back on the massage bed, unhooking her and unstrapping each of the bindings around her wrists, chest, and ankles, leaving her there to catch her breath and recover from the session. It took a moment for her to come to her senses from a result of the asphyxiation and the nearly mind-blowing orgasm, even if she hadn’t planned on it or even wanted the penetration at first. 

“You did well,” Aloe teased, giving Gina a squeeze to her sore bottom before the two left the room, letting the hybrid get her clothes back on as she stumbled from the room to the front door, still sore. She saw neither of the ponies on the way out, but as she moved down the sidewalk in the direction of her home, albeit with a little bit of a limp, she gave a quiet laugh to herself as she shook her head. “…Damn,” Gina murmured, shaking her head as she stretched her wings, finally glad to have them out of the restraints. “I’ve got to stop going on these free trips. This is the third time this has happened…”


End file.
